


Touchdown

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fall Fun, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and the Avengers have a not-so-friendly game of football





	Touchdown

“Touch football?” Clint complains, whining and adjusting his hearing aids. “That’s so boring!”

“We’re playing with two supersoldiers,” Natasha says flatly, eyeing him. “Do you really want to risk being tackled by one?”

Clint tilts his head. “Touche.”

You smile and take a peek at Steve, excited you convinced your boyfriend to play with everyone. Now that fall is here, the trees have turned into gorgeous colors, and everyone wanted out to enjoy it. You thought a game of touch football would be fun, maybe even enough to do again on thanksgiving, and you were glad Tony agreed to it.

“So, no tackling, no shoving, pushing, dirty tricks, or super serum speed.” Tony lifts, eyeing Steve and ignoring the soldier’s innocent smile. “And you,” Tony turns to Bucky. “No using your  
metal arm for evil.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “You mean against you.”

“Exactly,” Tony nods. “Now, Me and Cap are Captains. Get separated.”

You smile, squeezing Steve’s hand and enjoying your little team: You, Steve, Bucky, Nat, Sam, and Clint. Tony had Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, Thor, and Bruce. 

“Ok,” Tony tosses the football into the air, making it spin. “Ready to lose, old man?”

Steve smirks, glancing at his team. “Are you?”

Natasha smirks, knowing he got that from her, and she whispers something to Clint before getting into position. You wink at her and get ready for offense, Wanda smiling at you and reading your secret plan from your mind. She winks, telling you she’s letting it slide, and you smile and look to Steve for instruction.

When Tony throws the ball, Natasha lunges and catches the throw meant for Bruce, running and tossing it to you. You smile and run for the other side, the others a shield around you (Natasha knocking Rhodey straight on his butt), and Steve scoops you up bridal style and runs, making it to the goal.

“Touchdown!” You yell, throwing the football, and laughing as Steve kisses you.

“Aw come on!” Tony protests. “That’s hardly fair! That’s against the rules!”

You smile up at Steve. “You never said he couldn’t carry me,” You point out, holding Steve’s shoulders as he gently lowers you to the ground. “You didn’t say we couldn’t make a human shield.”

Tony scoffs. “It’s football! It’s against the rules!”

“It’s for fun football, not the NFL,” Sam smirks, watching Tony struggle to find another excuse. “Suck it up, man, we got that touchdown fair and square.”

Natasha smirks. “Подождите, пока он не увидит, что планируют мы с Клинтом.” _Wait until he sees what Clint and I are planning._

You can’t help but laugh, seeing Steve grin as Tony starts demanding to know what she said and ignoring Wanda’s giggle as she winks at you. You just smile, watching your family around you and watching the leaves fall. Steve rests a hand at your waist, kissing your hair, and you smile up at him, knowing he understands the peace flowing through you at feeling home and at peace.

This season will be something special.


End file.
